


hold on

by station43



Series: reid & alvez drabble thingies [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station43/pseuds/station43
Summary: “There are rules…” Luke started.“Oh please,” Reid said. “At the most all we’re going to get is a lecture from HR. As long as we don’t interfere with the chain of command… there’s no rules to prevent us from being together.” He looked up from his book and then set it to the side. “The brass knew Rossi and Strauss were dating,” he added, as if it proved his claim to be true.based on the prompt: “Wait just a didly darn minute."





	

“You told JJ?” Luke asked. 

“She’s my best friend!” Reid protested. Immediately, he knew what Luke was talking about despite the fact that he’d walked into the room seconds ago, his shirt already missing, covered in a layer of sweat. He scanned  his body quickly, and then his eyes went back down to the book he had been reading. “Anyway,” he looked up again. “You told Tara.”

“She’s my best friend,” Luke said. “And I didn’t mean to tell her…” 

“Right you drunkenly confessed it to her,” Reid said, dryly. 

Luke set his keys down on the bedside table next to Reid. “I knew there was a reason she wanted to run with me…” 

“So she could threaten to beat you up if you hurt me..” Reid said. 

“You knew she was going to do that?”

“She didn’t tell me she was going to threaten you but I figured it was inevitable.” 

“You could have warned me,” Luke leaned down to kiss him, but Spencer didn’t look up, and Luke planted  kiss to the top of his messy hair. 

“I didn’t want to spoil her fun..” Reid shrugged. 

“Do you think she’s gonna tell the rest of the team?” Luke sat down on the bed at Reid’s feet. 

“No,” he said. “But we should.” 

“Why?” Luke asked. 

“Because they’re our friends!” Reid said. “And I’m tried of hiding this…”

“There are rules…” Luke started. 

“Oh please,” Reid said. “At the most all we’re going to get is a lecture from HR. As long as we don’t interfere with the chain of command… there’s no rules to prevent us from being together.” He looked up from his book and then set it to the side. “The brass knew Rossi and Strauss were dating,” he added, as if it proved his claim to be true. 

“Strauss?” Luke asked. 

“You don’t know who that is?” Reid asked. “She was the section Chief before Cruz.” He purposefully left out her murder, which was something that Luke probably should have known at least a little about considering the fact that he walked past her picture just about every single day. 

Luke shook his head. He gave Reid’s legs a pat and then stood up again. “I’m gonna take a shower before work…” 

Reid wasn’t done arguing with him, he stood up and followed him into the bathroom, quoting the FBI handbook from memory as he did it. 

Luke rolled his eyes, and laughed at his boyfriend, which was only more irritating.

Reid pushed back the curtain and stepped into the shower, fully clothed in his pajamas, still, and stared at his boyfriend, “Why don’t you want anyone to know about us?” he demanded to know. “Are you ashamed of this?” 

He knew Luke was out of the closet, so there was really no reason for his 

“No…” Luke said. “I just..” he sighed. “It’s not really any of their business what we do in our free time.. and… I just want what we have to be ours… And..” Luke turned around to face Reid, carefully as to not step on him and watched him strip from his now wet clothes. 

“And what?” Reid asked. 

“What if they don’t approve?” Luke asked. “JJ threatened to murder me and Rossi…”

“Rossi probably already knows.” Reid said. 

“What?” Luke asked. He poured shampoo onto his hands. 

“He’s been a profiler for forty years he probably smelt your shampoo on me and figured it out by now.” 

Luke sighed. “Garcia already hates me…” he continued. “Can you imagine her reaction…” he paused, and cleared his throat, to imitate her. “ **Wait just a didly darn minute.** You? Newbie?And my precious boy wonder? No. That’s not possible.” 

“She doesn’t hate you…” Reid said softly as he stepped out of his pants. He tossed them outside of the shower and then with his wet clothes off he closed the shower curtain and stepped closer to Luke. Luke rubbed some of the extra shampoo through Reid’s hair. 

“Do you really want to tell everyone?” Luke asked. 

Reid nodded. He ran his hands through Luke’s dark hair to get all of the soap worked in. 

“Ok,” Luke said.  “But if Garcia threatens to kill me I’m blaming you.”


End file.
